moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Jab'trah
|Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = Adult |Row 4 title = Position |Row 4 info = Chieftain of the Hearthstone Tribe |Row 5 title = Sobriquet |Row 5 info = He Who Walks With Wind |Row 6 title = Class |Row 6 info = Monk |Row 7 title = Affiliations |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = Status |Row 8 info = }} Jab'trah is a Troll Monk. He is the Chieftain of the Hearthstone Tribe, a tribe made with the specific purpose of being a home to those without one. Much of Jab's early life was not the kindest to him, his parents and the village they lived in was razed and burned down to the ground, only for him to be the apparent sole survivor when the Darkspear rescued him. He was adopted by a fastidious couple, one that only made the young Jab loath his adoptive parents. Several years would pass, the troll doing his best to help the Horde wherever he could while trying to find something that felt right. With the Mists of Pandaria dissipating, talk of Monks and their ways reached his ears and he made his way to Pandaria to become a monk. At long last, he felt that all was right in the world when he learned the ways of the monk. It wasn't to be and the growing tension within the very Horde under Garrosh Hellscream made that very evident with his capture by the Kor'kron. With the end of the Siege of Orgrimmar, he was freed and the troll tried once more to find a place to call home, the memories of what he'd endured still fresh. He reunited with Taeana Palehorn and joined the very tribe she lead, but in the end it wasn't home. He moved on, doing his Duty to the Horde before a series of choice encounters made him see what he had been missing, leading to the foundation of the Hearthstone Tribe. The troll puts his past behind him, moving ever forward towards the future with the Tribe he leads to the best of his abilities. History Early Childhood Jab'trah was born to unknown parents in a village of an unknown tribe within the humid jungles of Stranglethorn Vale. The village was peaceful for several years as his parents raised him, albeit always under the possible threat of being raided by hostile tribes. This finally came to be when the young troll was five, barely surviving the village being razed before a scout of the Darkspear found him and took him in. The tuskling was adopted into the tribe once news of what had happened spread through the tribe, the young tuskling being saddled with a recent couple. Throughout the years, he was taught the ways of a Witch Doctor while purposefully being isolated from his peers, the socialization and free time being seen as wasteful by his adoptive parents. This was the start of things under the iron control of his 'parents', the spark of resentment and loathing borne as they abused him away from prying eyes, punishing him physically for getting even the smallest of things wrong or incorrect. It was only when they perished during the Third War that the teenager finally was able to branch out, no longer under the iron control of his adoptive parents. Trained by his adoptive father in the ways of a Witch Doctor, he felt and knew within his heart that this was not to be his path and with the induction of the Darkspear into the New Horde, he was able to journey to do his best to help the growing Horde wherever he could. Adulthood Finding a Purpose The young troll wouldn't be able to shake the feeling till several years finally passed. Finally, once the Mists of Pandaria disappeared and talk of Monks reached his ears, it ringed deep within his soul and the troll made his way to Pandaria where he gladly enrolled to start the arduous task of becoming a Monk. Here, he met Taeana Palehorn before she became the Chieftain of the Stonewind Tribe and they became friends, but lost contact due to the encroaching hostilities between the Horde and the Alliance within Pandaria. Soon after, the monk was captured by the Kor'kron Guard in Pandaria and taken to Orgrimmar, where the troll would be interrogated for information relating to a long forgotten weapon. Jab'trah endured and with the Siege of Orgrimmar, was freed by a shaman named Rulo'fon. They would fight back to back to rejoin the core of the Rebellion against Garrosh Hellscream, a brotherhood forged in fire. Time in Tanaan Jungle With the end of the Fourth War, the Troll started searching for a place to call home, feeling that the Darkspear wasn't the tribe for him. Months in his search, he reunited with Taeana and joined her Tribe as one of the few none-Tauren within its ranks. Several months in during his tenure within Stonewind, Jab'trah was tapped by Rulo'fon, his brother in all but blood for an operation within the Tanaan Jungle. The threat of the Iron Horde and the Fel Horde were no more, but the military branch that Rulo'fon worked for wanted to ensure there would be nothing that could rise from the ashes. The fire-forged brothers went prepared into the Jungle, the monk learning from his brother the various ways to stay hidden and when to strike. Their shadowy work would take two months before they came out of the Jungle, the experience changing the monk subtly. He was awarded a set of custom armor, made out of the hide from a ferocious jungle cat that almost killed him. Jab'trah expected a humble return back to Azeroth and back to the Tribe proper but it wasn't to be and in the end, he was without a place to call home, left with only his Duty to the Horde. The Establishment of a Home It would be several months in during the Third Burning Legion Invasion of Azeroth, that the troll would have a series of encounters with Kra'kii Veinsplitter, Lunica Swiftsun, Orak'lem Dawnshield and a few others that lead the troll to a realization. The world as a whole was hurting and it needed all the help it could get, thus the idea of the Hearthstone Tribe was born. The first step in helping the world was the creation of a place people from all walks of life could call home, and so the Hearthstone Tribe was founded. The tribe would slowly grow in the following months, eventually being established as a further garrison within Orgrimmar for further defense to where they're needed while the offensive on Argus continues. See Also Hearthstone Tribe New Horde Category:Troll Category:Characters Category:New Horde